1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and a radiation detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation detection apparatus has been used, in which a plurality of pixels each having a combination of a conversion element and switching element are arranged. As the conversion element, a PIN diode or a MIS diode is used. In particular, a PIN structure in which a semiconductor layer is sandwiched between two electrodes can be easily manufactured, has a simple operation mechanism, and thus is widely used. By separating a semiconductor layer into islands for respective pixels, a sharp image with less crosstalk between pixels is obtained. However, in the structure in which the semiconductor layer is separated into islands, a leakage path is readily formed on the side wall of the semiconductor layer. The formation of the leakage path has adverse effects such as an increase in reverse dark current and a decrease in the dynamic range of the radiation detection apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-012697 proposes a conversion element having a structure in which the periphery of a semiconductor layer is positioned outside the periphery of an electrode in order to suppress the formation of the leakage path on the side wall of the semiconductor layer.